1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cis-configurational unsaturated ester having a unique odor. The present invention also relates to a fragrance composition containing this cis-configurational unsaturated ester.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-hexenyl acetate (having a Japanese radish-like odor), 3-isopropyl-5-hepten-3-yl acetate (having a floral note), 4,8-dimethyl-7-nonen-4-yl acetate (having a lemony note) and the like were known as unsaturated esters used for perfumery. Other known chemicals used for perfumery are unsaturated alcohols, such as 3-hexen-1-ol (also known as leaf alcohol, having a green note), 2-methyl-3-hexen-2-ol (having a parsley-like odor), 1-octen-3-ol (also known as Matsutake alcohol), 2,4-dimethyl-2-hexen-4-ol (having a mint or camphor-like odor) (Osamu Okuda, "Koryo Kagaku Soran 2," p. 502 to p. 508 and p. 1289 to p. 1293, published by Hirokawa Publishing Co.).
Thus, some unsaturated esters and unsaturated alcohols have a unique odor, and these are widely used for perfumery. These compounds each have their own characteristic odor hat is caused by their difference in the number of carbons in their main chain of the basic carbon skeleton, whether they are branched or not, the structure of the carbon--carbon double bonds.
There has long been a great need to give various changes to the odor of perfume preparations. Therefore, there is a great need for novel compounds that have a structure of unsaturated esters or alcohols and have a unique odor different from those of conventional unsaturated esters or alcohols, and that can allow the odor of other fragrance components to be varied or enhanced.